The new Chamelaucium cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Chamelaucium varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety was selected as a hybrid seedling from the breeding program at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety referred to as Chamelaucium uncinatum ‘M.B.Violet’ The pollen parent is the unpatented variety referred to as Chamelaucium uncinatum ‘M.B. Orchid’. The new variety was discovered in December of 2008 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the previously mentioned crossing in a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in November of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.